Allena won't say she's in love with Kanda!
by Shadowchan14
Summary: Song Fic Allena is falling for Kanda Will he return the feelings of Allena? REad and Find out WARNING: Kanda is a little OOC so if you don't like OOC or OC DON'T READ! KandaXoc


Hey! This is my Second Songfic! YAY!!

Disclaimer:

Allena (c) Me

Kanda and Lenalee (c) Not ME!!

D.Grayman Not Mine! Me: no bragging!!

Song (c) Disney

Also if you read my Warning Please Don't Read if you don't like OOC!!

I Apologize for the OOCness but that's how it came out I'm sorry

Allen: If you like Please Fave or Review

Me: Thank You Allen-kun

Allen: Of course

Me: ALSO NO FLAMES!!

Kanda: -x-; Just start the damn Fic

Me: Ok Ok

NOW TO THE CRAPPY SONG FIC!!

* * *

Allena won't say she's in love with Kanda!

Allena was in her room right after a mission with Kanda and her heart was doing backflips!

FLASHBACK

_Allena stared down the Akuma and suddenly it fired at her but when she tried to dodge she could moved her feet! She looked down and saw that her feet were getting held down by the Akuma._

_She looked up and she closed her eyes to expect a quick and painless death but she didn't die. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kanda was in front of her holding back the blast. He soon shot it back at the Akuma, destorying it. Kanda turned towards Allena and asked," Allena you ok?"_

_Allena blushed at him and just softly nodded. Kanda looked at her then held out his hand towards her because she was sitting on the ground. She blushed more at him then grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. Kanda looked at her then said," Lets head back"_

_Kanda turned from her then started to walk away. Allena stared at him blushing then a flower, that fell from a tree near by, fell on her head. She picked it up and saw it was a Sakura flower. Allena blushed as she looked at the flower and then up towards at Kanda. She smiled and thought of the flower as a gift from Kanda_

FLASHBACK END

Allena still had the Sakura flower and she placed it in a small vase in her room next to her bed. She kept on staring at it thinking of Kanda and soon she went for a walk around the Black Order base. Allena said softly to herself," what's wrong with me? I keep on thinking about Kanda..."

"Your In Love Allena" Lenalee appeared behind her making Allena jump.

"Wha-What did you say?!" Allena said trying to regain her composure.

"Your in Love with Kanda, Allena" Lenalee said smiling

"Me In Love? With Kanda!? Get Real!!"

Allena started to walk away thinking about him again

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history - been there, done that!**

Allena just sighed and continued to walk away

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you**

**Girl, you can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feel and**

**Who you're thinking of**

Lenalee was pressing the matter but Allena just ignored it but she can't ignore the butterflies in her stomach

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!**

**It's too clicha**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Oh **

Allena kept on walking when she turned a corner she saw Kanda again. She blushed, at him, deeply then she felt her heart just flew out of her chest and hit the ceiling. Then she saw him look at her and blushed deeper. She blushed badly and ran away fast away.

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad **

Allena ran behind a wall a few halls away and felt her for her heart beat then noticed it was faster then normal. She sank to the ground, just sitting there and she asked herself," What's wrong with me? Am I in love with Kanda?"

**No chance, no way**

**I won't say it, no, no**

**Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

**This scene won't play**

**I won't say I'm in love**

Allena blushed when a picture of Kanda came to her mind and she smiled softly in a daze. She then shook her head fast to shake the grin off and the picture out of her head blushing badly again.

**You're doin' flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

Allena blushed and then saw the Sakura flower she had in her room next to her. She picked it up softly being careful not to crush it and smiled, with a faint blush on her cheeks, at the image of Kanda coming back to her mind

**Girl, don't be proud**

**It's O.K. you're in love**

Allena blushed as she sang to herself," Oh At least out loud...I won't say I'm in love"

She sighed and leaned on the wall holding the flower close to her as her eyes were closed.

Kanda heard her confession and Lenalee who was next to him smiled as she said," I told you she was in love with you"

Kanda felt his heart was fluttering at Allena's words and he felt his ice-cold heart be warmed by her bright warmth. Kanda was slightly nervous but suddenly, when Allena was about to leave, Lenalee pushed him and he ran into her making her fall with him on top of her. Allena was surprised then suddenly Kanda's lips locked with hers making them blush, Allena deeply and Kanda faintly.

For a couple of seconds of not knowing what to do, Kanda suddenly kissed her, closing his eyes then Allena blushed and followed his lead.

Lenalee smiled and walked away saying," Those two sure are slow..."


End file.
